Aragami D. Amon
(Marines) | age = 17 | height = 5'6" ft. | weight = 140 lbs | occupation = | birthday = September 16 | status = Active | residence = | alias = | bounty = | medal = | epithet = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} (アラガミ ・D・アモン, Aragami D. Amon) is a boy born to be the successor of the Aragami Clan, which strangely enough entirely consist of bounty hunters, while Amon is currently investing his time to the marines as their one and only chore boy ever since he was 15. Amon' father did not feel like Amon was ready to truly take on the leadership role of the clan, sending Amon off to the World Government to be trained under the Marines. The question as to why his father chose the Marines remains a mystery, however, it seems that all of the clan members had ties to the Marines outside of their bounty hunting. Whether it is a coincidence or not, Amon nonetheless sets that thought aside as he make his attempt at rising through the ranks, hopefully high enough to be considered worthy of successor. During his time as a chore boy, Amon also took part of the Marines' new Haki Development System with interest to learn the two colors of Haki focused on in the program, in which he has participated in for about two years now. Not only that, he had planned to learn Rokushiki sooner or later, but he is currently in search of a teacher. Based on the system, Amon is considered to be skilled enough to reach the Third Dan ranking, indicated by his ability to use both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki proficiently, having spent one year focusing on Kenbunshoku and one year on Busoshoku. It is unknown if he can actually move up to the Third Dan, mainly due to the fact that he is still a chore boy after two years and haven't really contributed much to the Marines' efforts to have an impact in the world of piracy. So that would mean Amon would be able to rank up to either Commodore or Rear Admiral if he'd actually apply himself. Appearance Standing roughly at five feet and six inches, weighing at least a hundred and forty pounds, and being at the age of seventeen, Amon is relatively short when compared to others his age while his weight is around average. Amon's overall appearance is that of a scrawny teenage whose presence is not at all intimidating to say the least. This trait make him quite approachable, as one would say along with a cheerful attitude and wide smile usually carried with him everywhere he goes. The most prominent and probably one of the more noticeable features are his eyes, which are more unique than that of an ordinary person as they possess different characteristics. Amon's eyes possesses a golden pupil, a trait uncommon for humans, but seems to be a trait inherited throughout generations and generations of his clan. It was a sign that signified the Aragami Clan's differences from other families. Amon's hair is naturally thick, ___ in color, and strangely smooth, when a few others who have felt his hair have questioned if he used any conditioner at all, to which he denied comically. His hair is messy with a few bangs that is very thick, falling over his forehead, framing his head and also leave space open for him to see through. Amon's face is shaped with a frame slightly triangular — a large forehead, a sharp, skinny nose, slightly round, yet slender eyes framed with narrow eyebrows, round cheekbones, and a jawline the shape of a triangle with a rounded chin. His lips are thin, barely visible at all. Amon's body structure consists of a slim, athletic build that one wouldn't expect from a mere chore boy. Though it may look like he possesses long, skinny arms and legs, his physicality is no joke thanks to participating in the Haki Development System and also dedicated his time to tone his body in his free time. Looks can be deceiving. Due to practicing multiple aerobics exercises off duty, his body can be very flexible which is useful in times when an incoming attack is physically impossible to avoid for a normal person, Amon would easily take advantage of his flexibility and avoid it. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Strength: Agility, Speed, and Reflexes: Endurance and Durability: Willpower: Ways of Combat Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bōjutsu Expert: Rokushiki Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Assorted Others Equipment Quotes Trivia *Amon's name hailed from Amon of Judah, the 7th-Century BC King of Judah who succeeded his father Manasseh of Judah. **Funny enough, if rearranged in a specific way, his full name can be written as "Ara ga mida mon" (あらがみ だもん), which translates to "It is a mistake." This has no correlation to Amon's character as it is one of the author's failed attempts to translate his name correctly. *Amon's appearance is based off of Mori Jin, Mori Hui, Mori Dan, and Mori Jung of the God of Highschool Webtoon series. Major Battles References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rookies Category:Marines Category:Will of the D. Category:Martial Artists Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users